narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Clan
|image name=Akane clan symbol.jpeg |english=Akane |unnamed clan=No |kanji=茜 (Deep Red) |affiliations=Kumogakure, |Kekkei Genkai=Scorch Release, |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |unique traits=Can control fire's intensity., Can sense heat energy. }} Akane (茜) literally means (Deep red), it's a clan hailing from Kumogakure. This clan is known for possessing great shinobi who are talented in Ninjutsu. The clan also possess a Kekkei Genkai, which is Scorch Release. Having the Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai is assured for every clan member. History This clan existed after the first great shinobi war started. It is said that this clan played a very important part in the war as they provided great assistance for Kumogakure. The clan members were known for their Fire Release as they seemed to possess great skill in Fire Release that they rivaled even the Uchiha Clan and that's why the clan choose (Akane) to be the name of the clan as it means red which resembles fire. In the second great shinobi war they contributed greatly in the war and they had even honed their skills in Fire Release to the level in which they didn't even need to spend much chakra on their fire techniques. They displayed great skill in a jutsu called Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation in which the user spits a great amount of fire that is wide ranged. They took this jutsu as their signature technique. By that time there were two brothers in this clan one which mastered Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai and the other mastered Swift Release, these two showed great skill in their fighting and their mastery of fire techniques as the Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai combines between fire and wind, while the Swift Release Kekkei Genkai combines between lightning and wind. And, this caused a debate whether the clan should keep the Fire Release theme or change it to Wind Release as both of the Kekkei Genkai had the Wind Release element in them. Time passed and most of the clan member where gifted with Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai and that was when it was decided that the clan's symbol will resemble fire. As time passed the Swift Release Kekkei Genkai was removed from the clan By the fourth great shinobi war all of the clan members possessed the Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai. By that time, legends were born in that clan, legends who possess great skill in Fire Release and this made the Akane clan feared all over the shinobi world. By that time, Taikyōka-ryū was made as a fighting style of the clan and is taught to little kids. Abilities Members of this clan are born with the ability to control the intensity of their Fire Release to the point where they can even melt steel with easy. Fire Release jutsu seems to take very little chakra out of them. They are also gifted with the ability to sense heat energy giving them the ability to sense their opponent's location and everything they hold or throw as and object possess heat energy. Member's of this clan are known for their great chakra reserves which is huge enough to let them cast ninjutsu for a very long time without tiring. They also possess great chakra control which is why they chose Taikyōka-ryū to be their fighting style.